first aid
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: The worst-case scenario was when the medic needed medical attention.


**Disclaimer:** Star wars franchise belongs to many people and companies from Gorge Lucas to Disney, however I'm not among them.

* * *

 **First aid**

 _By your-biohazardous-friend_

The pain in his chest was excruciating. Kix took a deep breath. he could have sworn he heard whizzing down there, like sloppily sealed hatch. Not good. Not good at all.

His brothers were arguing around him, shouting, yanking him awake. Each movement hurt. The fallen medic wanted to scream but had no air to do so. He whimpered quietly. He was suffocating.

"ok, ok…" Fives' voice was audibly shaken "medkit, what does the… box say?"

There was a murmuring, nervous rummaging through the medpack and clanking of the several armour sets.

"instruction!" Fives snapped "read the _kriffffff_ … manual"

"eeeeh…" was that… Jesse? Kix's brain was fuzzy; normally he would have no problem telling apart his brothers but now…

"Place pneumonic dispenser wit-" Jesse stammered, deciphering worn out instruction.

"a what?" Fives almost screamed.

"Pneumonic… dispenser"

"Which one is it? Nothing's labeled"

"how the hell am I suppose to know!" Jesse piped, surely pointing at the fallen medic "It's _his_ medpack! he always knew what to use!"

"punct-ured…" Kix wheezed "l-lung"

"Kix!"

"Seal up… wound with…"

"with what? Kix?"

"Kix!"

"shit!"

* * *

It felt as if the shot to his chest not only stirred his insides but also split his head in a half. Kix tried to fight, almost biting the hand which tried to pry his jaw open to force the water down his throat. He didn't want to drink! He just wanted to sleep!

"Kix! That's an order!" Rex bellowed right above the medic's head.

The clone captain wasn't battle angry thought, he was angry with he same kind of resentment as Anakin sometimes harbored toward Ahsoka – the parental kind of exhaustion.

"you need to drink" Ahsoka said quietly, stroking the medic's sweaty forehead.

Ahsoka was right. Kix came to realize. He was thirsty!

Rex looked at the Jedi padawan with confusion that quickly turned into anger.

"you used…" Rex formed a sentence, but one glance at Tano's weary expression and Kix drinking needy the whole mug of water, the captain just couldn't open that can full of worms.

* * *

Kix chest hurt to the point when pain not only woke him up but also kept him awake. His body felt odd and stiff but whatever unconventional method his brothers came up with, it sealed the hole in his chest. The medic moaned in pain. His skin was clammy from sweat and he could feel the raging fever boiling his brain.

"we're short on sedatives." The shadow admitted sternly, sitting down next to him and blocking the light.

"I talked with Snips. We decided…" the Jedi general chewed the words as if just mere mention of whatever was about to happen brought him a lot of pain already "we'll take part of your pain on ourselves. via meditation"

"Can. Ta-k… i-it all" Kix tried to joke through clattering teeth.

His voice, however, was too coarse. Mind too scrambled.

"I'm sorry" the medic could hear fear in hero with no fear's hollow laughter "We can't do that. Trust me. It's gonna be all right. Snips!"

"right behind you, master!" the female Tortuga sounded… scared.

The fallen medic felt hands on his shoulder - One large and hot, the other smaller and cooler. Yeah, right Tortuga's... Kix sighed relieved as the pain subdued, it still echoed in his body but it was dull enough to fall asleep again.

* * *

Kix had to admit, they secured the wounds in crude, yet crafty way. in act of desperation his brothers used food rations' wrappings and fixed them to his skin with tape used to seal damaged piping. It wasn't the most hygienic nor elegant way, but it did the job well enough for him to not to kick the helmet till the help arrived.

"stop nudging that" Jesse slapped the medic's hands, then presented him with a mug "it took us a while to figure that out!"

"next time use spray bandages" Kix teased.

"next time you're healing yourself, smartass" Hardcase scoffed.

"What… what is that?" Kix finally looked into the container. It was filled to the brim with thick, milky, semi-transparent goo with some lumps of… whatever it was.

"it's a porridge, brother" Jesse replied, patting lightly the medic's shoulder "commander Tano fixed it for you – a Jedi recipe"

Kix leaned over his sleeping bag. The Jedi acolyte responsible for preparing the monstrosity was sitting by the camp fire desperately trying to meditate. However, she was failing miserably at that as from time to time, she opened her eyes to glance in anticipation toward the wounded medic.

The clone jabbed the gruel reluctantly with his spoon. It looked like regurgitated vomit. To not to prolong the torture any longer Kix took a spoonful. The texture was as slimy as it looked, making him gag a little. The porridge's main ingredient was, as it turned out, an over boiled root of some sort and it was it's juice that made the meal so slimy.

With each spoon, however, Kix grew fonder of it – the taste wasn't half bad and it left the pleasant, warm weight in his stomach.

"woah! Slow down!" he heard one of his brothers exclaim. Kix didn't even realize he so desperately needed food!

By the camp fire, Ahsoka smiled shyly and resumed her meditation.


End file.
